He who I call, Master
by xMaria
Summary: I'll let my story speak for itself.


**_This is an original story, written by me. Based off a certain person, and I._**

 **Chapter 1:**

I cradled him, softly, between my legs. I raised my head up and gazed at him, the face that I had seen in all my dreams and fantasies since I was a young woman. The rugged edges of his unshaven face, the way he chucked, and smiled.. it was contagious, even as rare as it was.

I completely gave in. I felt my body rise, one of his fists still entangled in my merlot colored tresses, the other grasped tightly around my neck, lifting me. I struggled for my breath in his grasp, my eyes wide with fear and desire, looking at the face I had come to love for so long. I could see the color of his face, the dark brown hair so dark it was like black, the cerulean eyes that looked at me with nothing but predator lust and unconditional love. I loved looking at the toothy grin that he had for me as he watched me struggle, the delicate dimples that appeared as he expanded that grin. My hands wrapped around his wrist, my struggles unsuccessful.

He knew I needed to breathe.~

I ran my fingers down his arms, feeling the taut muscles beneath his flesh, the ones I knew that flexed into hardened masses when he was working or when he was angry. I continued my descent, until I reached his hands.

His hands.

I loved how they felt on my skin.

They were the hands..

The hands that covered mine completely, like holding a baseball when he chose to hold it. Rough palms that cupped my bottom when he slept, just so he knew I was there and wasn't out of the bed. The rugged hands that held me in my sleep, so I couldn't move from his embrace. The hand that held my chin when he kissed me after he said he would love and protect me for the rest of his life. It was his hands that broke the jaws of men that spoke ill of me, the hands that beat the men that looked at me improper, the hands that held my mouth closed when I wanted to scream out for help. The hands that he balled into fists and crushed onto my back, the hands that wrapped around my neck and squeezed until I went limp in his hands. The hands that left bruises and scars, the markings I loved. The hands that tore into the intimate parts of me, to make me worthless for every man that had me after him... that is.. if he never let me go..

I ran my hands down the side of his face, even unconscious I knew his beauty like the back of my hand. I felt the 5 o'clock shadow of his face on my fingertips as I curved them over his jaw. I touched his lips, thin and soft, and I remembered fondly all of the times I with he woud have kissed me to his fullest with them. How often I fantasied them sucking on mine and kissing even the most intimate parts of me. I ran my index finger over the tiny valley of his chin, while the rest of my fingers lingered on the edge of his jaw. The face I was so used to touching when he slept, for that was the only time I was allowed to just simply touch him.. I couldn't believe the monster that was in my bed. He was.. mine. He rolled to his side and I ran my fingertips to the back of his skull, letting my fingers run through his hair. Behind his ears, up the back of his head and back down to the base of his spine. I repeated it, rubbing softly, closing my eyes.. god how iI loved that man. All sensations, all the feeing I could him catch his breath is his sedated state, as if he knew how close my breasts were to his mouth as I rubbed his head and neck. How with each movement of my hands up the back of his neck I still couldn't believe this man.. was in my bed.

I ran my fingers down his arms, feeling the taut muscles beneath his flesh, the ones I knew that flexed into hardened masses when he was working out or when he was angry. With a sudden movement, he woke up and grabbed my waists and pulled me onto him.

"So, you're awake I see." he said in a harsh tone.

I studied his face as I spoke. "Yes darlin' I am.." I couldn't help but to notice he had a slight smile on his face.

He looked at my legs and slowly trailed his fingertips along my thighs. "I missed you."

He missed me? That was new of his to say nevertheless he never he says he loves me. "I've been here the whole time. I haven't left."

"Not what I meant, beautiful." He sat up a bit, pulling me on him more.

His hands slid up my legs and around my ass, up my back. He pulled me close and kissed me.

I ran my fingers though his hair, tugging slightly as I heard a slight moan escape his lips.

He inhaled shaply, I knew what was coming next as he growled.

"Mine." He flipped me over onto my back and sunk his teeth into my neck, tugging on it roughly until my nails were digging into his back. He seemed to love the feel of my nail digging into him and leaving harsh scratch marks. I couldn't help but moan as I heard another one of his deep growls.


End file.
